


Blue Lips

by monbronte



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Love, here's SOFT, idk guys y'all voted for this on my twitter, you wanted SOFT????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbronte/pseuds/monbronte
Summary: She’s talking to her. Beau knows she’s talking to her, and she really should be listening, but all she can really think about is the smile that lights up the room, or the freckles dancing across blue cheeks as she talks and moves excitedly, or the way the light frames her horned silhouette perfectly. Or the way she says her name; Beau, Beau…“Beau!”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Blue Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all here's what you've all been waiting for! Gay Beaujes content. Thank you so much for 100 followers on twitter (@JestersBeau), I appreciate it so much! I was thinking of doing something for 200, but that's suddenly really close, so maybe 250 followers? Anyway go follow me on there if you want more gay ass CR stuff!

She’s talking to her. Beau  _ knows _ she’s talking to her, and she really should be listening, but all she can really think about is the smile that lights up the room, or the freckles dancing across blue cheeks as she talks and moves excitedly, or the way the light frames her horned silhouette perfectly. Or the way she says her name;  _ Beau, Beau… _

“Beau!”

Oh, that one wasn’t in her head.

“Huh? Whassup?”

“Did you listen to  _ anything _ I just said?”

Oops, busted. A nervous chuckle escapes Beau’s lips as she runs a hand through her hair loosely.

“I mean, yeah! Of course I did. Why would you think I didn’t? You definitely said something about…”

Jester just waits patiently, eyebrows raised, waiting for Beau to finish her sentence.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I wasn’t listening, I was zoned out. What were you talking about?”

“What were you  _ thinking _ about?” Jester asks, cocking her head to the side. Oh no. Beau gulps.

“Uh, nothing really. Just thinking about how the sunset is nice. You know, all the different colours and stuff. It’s pretty.”

Jester thinks for a moment, and Beau can’t help but let out the tiniest sigh of relief. The tiefling turns to look at the sunset behind her for a second and turns back to Beau, smiling.

“Do you want to watch the sun set with me, Beau?”

The question takes Beau by surprise. It shouldn’t really, since Jester was no stranger to affection with her roommate. But that’s all it’s ever going to be between them. Roommates. Jester wasn’t interested in her, not in the way Beau felt. And that’s okay. Maybe Beau’s a little bit of a masochist for pining after someone who’d never feel the same way, but how can you  _ not _ fall in love with Jester Lavorre? She was quite possibly a literal ray of sunshine, and was extremely divine in her own right. She was radiant, brighter than the sun, and more magnetising than the moons. And right now she was staring at Beau, expecting an answer, and it takes all of her willpower not to just confess her feelings for the cleric right there and then.

She can’t put Jester in that position, though.

“Yeah, of course. C’mere.”

Jester beams, and something warm pulls at Beau’s gut. It’s a pleasant feeling, falling for someone. She didn’t expect it to be. Beau’s always been so terrified of being vulnerable, of exposing yourself to someone. With Jester though, she knows she’s in safe hands. She knows how much Jester cares for her, and is willing to do everything in her power to keep Beau safe. Yeah, it feels nice. Beau smiles in return, and holds out her arm for Jester to climb under. Jester obliges, and they both sit on a soft patch of grass, Jester under Beau’s arm, just watching the sunset together.

If Beau was to commit any moment to memory perfectly, it’s going to be this one. She wishes they could just stay there together forever, not having to worry about anything. Just the two of them and the sunset. A perfect way to spend the rest of your life.

But it has to end. It has to be broken. Jester has to leave her side at one point.

Beau doesn’t even notice Jester’s looking up at her until she takes a breath and looks down, eyebrows raising when she notices bright purple eyes looking at her, studying. How long was she watching her.

“Hi, Jester,” she greets, smiling softly.

“Beau,” Jester pauses, as if trying to think of what to say. Panic begins to rise in Beau’s throat like bile. Oh no, what’s Jester going to say? Anxiety starts to bubble in her chest and her throat begins to tighten as she waits for Jester to find her words. “How did you know you were into women?”

Oh. Beau lets out a breath. Thank the gods. This was at least an easier topic to navigate with Jester. “Uh, I guess I’ve always known, you know? I always saw girls in the way other girls would talk about boys. It’s not something I actually realised until I was like, fifteen.”

Jester nods slowly, chewing the inside of her cheek as she thinks. “What if like,  _ hypothetically _ , someone didn’t know they thought of girls that way until later?”

“I mean, there’s no time limit saying you need to figure out your sexuality at a certain age. Some people just figure it out later in life. Why, is everything okay?” Concern knits Beau’s eyebrows as she looks at Jester still mulling over the words Beau speaks.

Jester continues her slow nods, before meeting Beau’s eyes. There’s an intensity in there that Beau isn’t really familiar with, and it throws her a bit. There seems to be so much thought in those eyes staring at her, so many emotions. What’s Jester doing?

“You look at Yasha a really special way.”

“Yeah? I mean, I really like Yasha.”

“But you tend to do it when she’s not looking.”

“Okay?” Now Beau’s confused.

“Do you look at me like that when I’m not looking?”

Fuck. This is the very thing Beau was afraid of. She tries not to look Jester in the eye. She tilts her neck and cracks it reflexively; a way to lessen her stress, something she’s always done since she was a kid. What’s she supposed to say to that? How can she say  _ yes and I wish you would see me but I also think you deserve way better than me but you make me happy and I never want to lose that _ ? She could always try to answer the question with another question. She looks back at Jester, faking a signature Beau-cocky-smile. “Why, do you want me to?”

Purple tinges Jester’s cheeks and the tips of her pointed ears and this time it’s her that looks down, she doesn’t look up when she replies softly, almost in a whisper. “Yes.”

Suddenly it’s like Beau’s falling. To suddenly have that feeling of validation, to know that the woman she’s falling for  _ might _ reciprocate those feelings for her? It’s crazy, it’s stupid.

But she really likes it.

She realises that Jester hasn’t even made eye contact with her yet, hasn’t even realised the whirlwind of emotions Beau just faced in that half a second. She hooks a finger under the tiefling’s chin and makes their eyes meet again, smiling softly.

“Jester Lavorre, I have had feelings for you for a very long time.”

“But Yasha--”

“Yasha is a grown woman who has a lot to sort through and come to terms with before she can begin to open her heart to someone. Besides, she’s super attractive and all, but she’s no you.”

Jester begins to beam with excitement, and Beau feels her stomach doing backflips.

“Really? You mean that?”

“Of course I do. Have I ever lied to you?”

The blush across Jester’s face grows deeper. The blush is reminiscent of when Jester got that sunburn that one time; dancing a beautiful light purple across blue skin and freckles. She’s so gorgeous. Fuck.

“No, that’s true.”

“Not to mention you’re like,  _ crazy _ powerful, so even if I tried to lie to you, you’d have me figured out in like, two seconds flat.”

Jester hums, content with that statement. “Hey, Beau?”

“Yeah, Jes?”

“You’re looking at me that way.” There’s a little tease in Jester’s voice, like the ways she would jokingly ask Beau if she was in love with her (and like Beau has said many times, who wouldn’t be?) and Beau can’t help but laugh.

“I’ve always looked at you that way, Jester.”

Jester just smiles widely, snuggling further into Beau as the sun begins to disappear beyond the horizon. A quiet, content sigh raises and drops blue shoulders, and Beau can’t take her eyes off Jester. She’s a better sight than the sunset.

They stay quiet for a few minutes, content in each other’s company and presence for a while before Jester speaks up again. “So, you know, according to all of the books I’ve read, usually after someone confesses their feelings, they gotta kiss.”

“This isn’t a smut novel, Jester.”

“No, I know!” She scrambles to her knees, kneeling in front of Beau, almost bouncing with excitement. “I know and I don’t  _ want _ it to be like the books. I like what we have.”

Beau smiles. “Yeah?”

Jester nods quickly, leaning forward so now she’s on all fours. “But can I still have a kiss?”

“This will be your first one, right?”

Jester takes her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding. She’s looking at Beau with those beautiful eyes in that puppy dog look and  _ how _ is Beau ever expected to say no to her? Fuck, she’s kinda whipped.

“Okay, I’ll be gentle.”

“Wait, have you kissed someone with fangs before?” Jester furrows her brows, looking at Beau with concern and … jealousy?

“Once or twice.” Seeing Jester begin to pout, Beau just grins and grabs the collar of Jester’s shirt, pulling her in closer. “But  _ you’re _ the one I’m going to kiss now, okay?”

The tiefling nods slowly, eyes fluttering shut expectantly. “Okay.” It comes out in nothing more than a breath, warming Beau’s face. The want to kiss appears to be just as strong for Jester as it is for Beau and Beau can do nothing but smile, cupping Jester’s jaw with both of her hands, thumbs brushing over freckled cheeks.

She has to make Jester’s first kiss the best she’s ever had.

She leans in to capture Jester’s lips with her own, pulling Jester closer to her. Jester’s lips taste of cupcakes and doughnuts and strawberries, and Beau realises very quickly that this is a taste she’s going to become intoxicated with. She wraps her hands around Jester’s strong thighs and pulls her into her lap, wrapping blue legs around her. She never breaks the kiss.

Jester yelps into Beau’s mouth at the movement but locks her legs around Beau’s waist, taking in the kiss just as eagerly. Jester kisses desperately, like she’s struggling for air and Beau is the oxygen she craves. Her hands wrap around Beau’s neck and Beau can feel her nails start to dig in. Grinning, Beau takes Jester’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling away as her teeth scrape over the skin.

Jester whines as Beau does this and it almost sends Beau into overdrive. She has to remind herself to at least  _ try _ to be gentle for Jester, like she promised. Instead she smiles, still with a hold of Jester’s lip, and runs her tongue over the blue skin before letting it go. The movement may have made Jester go just as crazy as Beau felt, because she then collided their lips together again. Their noses hit each other in Jester’s haste, but Beau doesn’t care about that. She only cares about the tiefling in front of her. Holding her. Kissing her.

Jester tries to copy what Beau did, taking Beau’s lip between her teeth. The fangs nip against Beau’s skin and she feels a sharp pain and the taste of blood.

“Sorry!” Jester whispers, still somehow not releasing Beau’s lip.

Beau opens her eyes, smiling. “S’fine.”

Jester nods and kisses Beau again, her tongue running over Beau’s lip, almost like asking for permission. Beau opens her mouth eagerly, letting Jester’s tongue explore the human’s mouth. Her tongue runs over Beau’s own, over her cheeks, her teeth. It’s almost like Jester’s trying to commit the inside of Beau’s mouth to memory and honestly? Beau doesn’t hate it. Beau’s hands drift up to where they’re cupping Jester’s face again and she responds with her own tongue against Jester’s, eliciting a moan from the girl on top of her.

That moan, the knowledge that what Beau was doing was actually making Jester feel good, sent shockwaves throughout her body. In this moment, time stood still. Eternity was kissing Jester and having Jester kiss her.

After what feels like hours they finally pull apart, Beau swiping her tongue over the bump in her lower lip. Jester doesn’t move far, she’s close enough that Beau can still smell her breath (still sweet) and Beau can see a blush creep up on her cheeks. “Sorry, Beau. I didn’t mean to make you bleed.”

“No uh, that --- that was great. Really. You can definitely do that more often. One hundred percent.”

Jester smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Beau’s nose, this time it’s Beau that blushes.

“So, was that okay for your first time?”

“It was even better than in the books.”

Pride swells in Beau’s chest as she grins, pressing her lips against Jester’s quickly. “I’m glad I can make it something special. It’s what you deserve, you know.”

“It’s what you deserve too, Beau,” Jester whispers softly, looking at Beau like she hung the stars. Wow, this wasn’t a feeling Beau was really used to. To feel loved in that way? Jester manages to make her giddy for it, and makes her crave it. She’s honestly never felt this way about anyone before. It’s kinda terrifying.

“Can we stay here a little bit longer?”

“Sure.”

But also kind of wonderful.


End file.
